National Treasure: Back in Time
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Trailer, eventual story. Through a bizarre turn of events, Ben, Abigail, and Riley find themselves on the Titanic. Now unless they can find their way back to their own time, they may go down with the ship - and become a permanent part of history...


A/N: This is the trailer to a story I've decided to start writing. I'm actually pretty excited about it. "Titanic" and "National Treasure" are my two favorite movies. I can only hope it turns out the way I want.

As a further note, please vote on my poll, as it decides what story you see next. This trailer is just a tester.

Regular writing is spoken, **bold **is the narrator, and _italics _are what is seen and actions of characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own "National Treasure." I don't own "Titanic" either...even though this doesn't really have anything to with the 1997 movie.

* * *

**National Treasure: Back in Time**

_Ben at a podium in a lecture hall filled with people._

Ben: The tragedy of the _Titanic_, the so-called "unsinkable" ship that nevertheless sunk beneath the ocean in the early hours of April 15, 1912, remains the subject of much historical discussion and research even today. But few know of the secret that was lost with the vessel.

Reporter: Mr. Gates…you don't honestly expect us to believe there was a treasure onboard the _R.M.S. Titanic_…do you?

Ben: I expect you to believe the truth.

**Benjamin Gates has centered his life around hunting for treasures lost to the world. But this time, the secrets may have to remain in the past.**

_Abigail cups Ben's chin in her hands, kisses him gently._

Abigail: I'm sorry, Ben. This is just one treasure you'll have to let go.

**Until the situation changes…**

_Scared Ben, Abigail, and Riley huddle on the ground as the earth shakes._

Riley: What's happening?

Ben: Take my hand!

_Flash of light, and the scene changes abruptly to the deck of a ship. Ben, Abigail, and Riley are wearing old-fashioned clothing._

**…and they find themselves in the last place they ever expected to be.**

_The trio standing at the railing, looking around in shock._

Abigail: The _Titanic_…

Riley: This can't be happening…

_Riley and a young woman in the ship's library._

Woman: You know that they call this the "unsinkable ship?"

Riley: So I've heard.

**Now they must escape the past…**

_Ben, Abigail, and Riley huddle around a table, their expressions intense._

Ben: We have to find a way back to our own time!

**…before they become a part of it.**

_Riley is approached by a man._

Man: Excuse me, sir...I couldn't help noticing...we look very much alike.

_Riley looks up, startled, and stares into his own face._

Riley: Oh, my God…

_Riley arguing with Ben and Abigail._

Riley: My great-grandfather is onboard! Listen to me – he died before, but now he doesn't have to! We can change the course of history! The _Titanic _doesn't have to sink!

_Close-up of thunderstruck looks on the other two's faces. Black-out._

Ben (V.O.): 1500 people went into the sea when _Titanic _sank. The crisis could have been averted if the captain had only listened to the iceberg warnings and diverted the ship's course in time.

_Riley running down a corridor, Ben chasing him._

Ben: Riley, you can't change the past! This ship sunk almost a hundred years ago.

_Riley turns to face him, a determined look on his face._

Riley: But we're _here, _Ben. We can save them all.

_Orchestral music starts as the scene changes to show Riley and the woman from the library dancing, surrounded by other couples. They lean in and kiss. Scene changes again to show Ben and Abigail looking out over the sea. The sun is setting._

Ben: Tonight's the night.

_Riley and his great-grandfather are sitting together in the parlor. Riley leans forward._

Riley: There's something I need to tell you.

_Ben, Abigail, Riley, Riley's great-grandfather, and the girl from the library run along the deck of the ship._

Abigail: There isn't much time!

_Riley ringing a bell frantically._

Riley: Iceberg ahead!

_A great shudder. Blackout. Screams._

Ben (V.O.): We're too late…

_People screaming, running everywhere. A panicked Riley clutching the hands of the library girl._

Riley: Mary, I love you! Now get into the boat!

Mary: _(shakes her head) _No. Not without you.

_Abigail, tears streaming down her face, is dragged away from Ben and forced into a lifeboat._

Abigail: No! Ben! Ben!!

_Riley, his great-grandfather, and Ben stand together on the deck._

Riley's great-grandfather: This is it, gentlemen. It has been a pleasure.

_The ship is seen tilting into the water. People slide along the deck. One of the smokestacks collapses. Ben is shown hanging on to a railing with the boat straight up in the air; Riley, kneeling on top, offers his hand._

Riley: Come on, Ben! We can't give up!

_People shown splashing in the water, screaming. White-out._

Riley (V.O.): Can you imagine…if one person could change history forever?

**National Treasure: Back in Time**

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Review!


End file.
